


Culpable

by Gudea



Series: Culpable [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, Sherlock tiene un secreto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tiene un secreto, no le avergüenza, pero no quiere que nadie se meta en su vida, así que procura que nadie lo descubra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpable

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría. Con todos mis respetos para Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y Moffat, me limito a jugar un poco con ellos. 
> 
> Esta historia participa en el **Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked** por la gloria del imperio de **Scontland Yard**. ;-) 
> 
> **Beta:** Alley Michaelis 
> 
> Un pequeño obsequio para **Lizie CoBlack** por el tremendo esfuerzo que hizo con los comentarios del reto del mes de abril.

Cuando no tenían casos, cuando su cerebro no paraba de girar sin rumbo, las ideas yendo y viniendo sin ningún objetivo, cuando no era capaz de centrarse y todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban "ABURRIDO" cualquier cosa que calmara esa sensación era bienvenida. Y sí, era totalmente consciente de que sólo era transporte, por eso lo que hacía era por su cerebro, no por su cuerpo.

Lo descubrió un día, por casualidad, vagando por el piso intentando lograr una distracción porque John le había prohibido _romper nada o disparar o crear un pequeño reactor nuclear en la cocina_ (sí, ésas habían sido sus palabras). Encontró la ropa que John acababa de dejar para lavar más tarde. Podía hacerlo, la clasificaría y la lavaría, serían unos minutos de no pensar, de centrarse en algo banal que tal vez impidiera que su cerebro colapsara.

Había oído algo de que la ropa debía clasificarse por colores, tenía sentido, la química de los tintes industriales dejaba mucho que desear y la composición de los detergentes podría resultar agresiva incluso para los mejores tintes. Clasificaría metódicamente la colada, mucho mejor de lo que John lo hacía habitualmente y, además, podría hacer un pequeño estudio sobre la persistencia de determinadas manchas que tal vez sería útil para sus investigaciones.

Camisa de cuadros de algodón, jersey gris de lana, pantalón vaquero azul de algodón, camisa púrpura de seda, muy delicada, tendría que separarla para lavarla aparte. La ropa interior de John llamó su atención, la camiseta de algodón que conservaba el olor de la colonia de su amigo cubriendo otro olor más interesante, más sutil, no tenía ni idea de por qué lo sabía pero olía a John.

Se descubrió un momento después, sumergido en ese olor, sin pensar, intentando captar cada partícula, memorizarla. Por unos segundos su mente había dejado de pensar, de bombardearle con ideas. Enterró nuevamente la nariz en la camiseta, disfrutando de la sensación de paz y un gemido escapó de su boca.

Así había comenzado todo. Desde entonces, cada vez que estaba a solas en el apartamento y su cerebro amenazaba con colapsar, cogía una de las prendas de John y se perdía en ese aroma. Al principio se limitaba a sumergir su cara en la ropa y dejar que la calma lo envolviera, poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, a disfrutar de la sensación sobre su piel mientras el olor le recordaba a su compañero.

No se avergonzaba de ello, sabía que lo que hacía era algo natural, su cuerpo reaccionando a estímulos, pero no quería que nadie se enterara de su secreto, era suyo, privado, y no deseaba que nadie juzgara si lo que hacía era correcto o no. Le importaba una mierda lo que los demás pensaran, pero no estaba dispuesto a oír sermones.

Un escalofrío de placer recorrió su cuerpo y se dejó caer laxo en el sillón de John, relajado y con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios. No, nadie se iba a enterar, nadie le iba a juzgar por eso.

oOo

John subía lentamente la escalera hasta la primera planta. Intentaba no hacer ruido, era la hora de la siesta de la señora Hudson y no quería molestarla. Había salido antes del trabajo porque no se encontraba bien, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le impedía concentrarse y atender debidamente a sus pacientes.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que Sherlock no tuviera una de sus pataletas porque se sentía "aburrido", no se encontraba con fuerzas para lidiar con eso. Sólo quería tomarse una taza de té, un analgésico e irse a la cama un rato.

Un ruido procedente de la sala llamó su atención, parecía un… ¿gemido? Se asomó a la puerta y lo que vio le dejó clavado en el sitio. Sherlock estaba medio desnudo, con una camiseta ¿de John? sobre la cara y acariciándose despacio mientras gemía suavemente.

Era la última cosa que John hubiera esperado encontrarse al llegar a casa, pero algo le impedía apartar sus ojos de la escena. Casi olvidó su dolor de cabeza, casi olvidó que necesitaba respirar, casi olvidó que tenía que salir de allí antes de que Sherlock se diera cuenta de su presencia, casi.

Lentamente, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, salió de la sala y bajó nuevamente las escaleras. Se detuvo un momento, tomó aire y se acuclilló, apoyando la cara sobre sus manos. Necesitaba reflexionar unos minutos. El dolor de cabeza martilleaba en sus sienes.

 _Sherlock se estaba… Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creerlo_.

Se quedó un rato allí, sin moverse, intentando asimilar lo que había visto, sin poder apartar la imagen de su mente. Era tan extraño y tan… ¿excitante? Nunca hubiera podido imaginar a Sherlock en esa situación, si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído posible. Era… ¡Por Dios, era Sherlock y era su camiseta!

Se incorporó un rato después, respiró profundo y miró hacia arriba. Tenía que hacerle notar a Sherlock que ya estaba en casa y darle tiempo a recomponerse. No quería que se sintiera violento al verse descubierto. Se volvió hacia la puerta de entrada, la abrió y dio un pequeño portazo que esperaba que se hubiera oído desde arriba. Subió despacio las escaleras, pisando fuerte el escalón que sabía que crujía y cuando entró en la cocina esperaba que Sherlock hubiera tenido tiempo de arreglarse.

No vio nada fuera de lugar en el caos que siempre reinaba allí. Sherlock estaba en su sillón, con la ropa correctamente colocada, los ojos cerrados y los dedos apoyados en la barbilla, su habitual pose de pensar. En otras circunstancias John hubiera creído que estaba en su palacio mental, hoy no sabía qué pensar.

—No me encuentro bien y he salido un poco antes. Me voy a tomar un analgésico y a dormir un rato.

Sherlock ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

oOo

Ahora John no podía apartar la imagen de Sherlock de su mente. Aunque al principio se negó a sí mismo lo evidente, acabó disfrutando de la escena, recreándola una y otra vez en su cabeza, añadiéndole nuevos detalles, imaginando el rostro sonrojado bajo la camiseta, soñando despierto con lo que estaría haciendo Sherlock mientras él estaba fuera de Baker Street.

Ahora Sherlock no era el único que tenía un secreto, no era el que subía lentamente las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido, anhelando sorprender de nuevo aquella escena tan íntima, deseando formar parte de ella.

Ahora en el 221B de Baker Street había dos secretos y tal vez, sólo tal vez, alguno de ellos dos se atrevería a confesarlo.


End file.
